rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Entscheidungen (Kapitel Bd. 12)
"Entscheidungen" ist das zwölfte Kapitel des zwölften Bandes Der Drache schlägt zurück. Gleichzeitig ist es das zweiundfünfzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand will an diesem Tag nach Caemlyn, um Rahvin zu töten. Er erhält zwei Briefe von Moiraine, die er später öffnen bzw. einen an Thom weitergeben soll. Hadnan Kadere beobachtet, wie Rand mit seinen Begleitern am Hafen ankommt. Er erhält Besuch von Lanfear. Moiraine hat alle zum Hafen geführt, weil sie Rand etwas zeigen will, doch er weiß nicht was. Dort angekommen taucht Lanfear auf und greift ihn in ihrem Zorn und aus Eifersucht an. Er kämpft mit ihr, kann sich aber nicht überwinden, sie zu töten. Moiraine weiß, dass dies der Tag ist, den sie in Rhuidean gesehen hat. Sie stürzt sich im richtigen Moment auf Lanfear und reißt sie mit in den Türrahmen-''Ter'angreal''. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand will sich ordentlich zurecht machen, bevor er Rahvin tötet. Er will sich zwingen, ruhig und kalt zu sein, um keine Fehler zu machen. Aviendha sitzt hinter ihm, sie trägt nichts außer ihren Strümpfen, obwohl er ihr Zeit gelassen hat, sich anzuziehen. Unvermittelt erklärt sie, sie würde ihn nie vor anderen beschämen. Er fragt, was sie meint und sie kommt zu ihm. Er kann nicht anders, als ihren Körper zu betrachten, was ihr gar nicht bewusst zu sein scheint. Sie sagt, dass sie Sulin nicht darum gebeten habe, die drei Töchter des Speers mitzunehmen, die Rand am meisten wie ihren Sohn behandeln. Er sagt, sie hätte ihn nur in dem Glauben gelassen, sie würden ihn wegtragen, wenn er Schwäche zeigt. Sie erwidert, das hätte ihn vorsichtiger gemacht. Er dankt ihr trocken dafür, ihn nicht beschämen zu wollen. Sie erwidert lächelnd, das wolle sie nur vor anderen nicht und er unterbricht sie, als sie weitersprechen will und fragt, ob sie ihn nackt begleiten wolle. Errötend zieht sie sich so schnell wie möglich an und fragt, ob er alles vorbereitet hat und wie viele Aiel er mitnehmen wollen würde und könnte. Rand sagt, alles sei vorbereitet und fragt sich, warum sie so nervös ist. Er denkt an das Treffen mit den Häuptlingen und daran, dass ihnen sein Plan nicht wirklich gefallen hat, doch sie schienen zu glauben, keine andere Wahl zu haben. Sie hatten das Thema schnell abgehandelt und dann von Nichtigkeiten gesprochen, so dass Rand eine Stunde lang einfach nur entspannt nicht daran denken musste, was er wollte. Die Weisen Frauen hatten ihn von sich aus aufgesucht und ihm vorgehalten, seine Verpflichtung gegenüber Elayne nicht schwerer wog als seine Verpflichtungen den Aiel gegenüber. Sie gingen erst, als sie zufrieden waren. Er sagt Elayne, dass er so viele mitnehmen will, wie er kann und dass es nur Aiel sein werden. Er hofft, dass man sein Verschwinden erst bemerken wird, wenn er schon lange weg ist. Als sie angezogen sind, erzählt Aviendha, dass am Abend zuvor eine Frau kam und ihm wird klar, dass er Colavaere vergessen hatte. Er fragt, was Aviendha getan hat und sie sagt, sie hätte Colavaere in ihre Gemächer zurückbegleitet und sie überzeugt, ihm keine weiteren Flittchen zu schicken. Auf Rands nachfrage erklärt sie, dass Colavaere sicher ein paar Tage nicht mehr sitzen könnte und Aviendha ihr gedroht habe, sich noch einmal mit ihr zu "unterhalten", wenn sie Rand weiterhin Schwierigkeiten macht. Rand hofft, dass diese Methode funktioniert, auch wenn sie ihm nicht gefällt. Aber er fragt sich auch, ob Colavaere jetzt nicht einfach nur heimlicher intrigiert. Er bittet sie, ihm nächstes mal so eine Sache zu überlassen, da er Angst hat, man könnte sich an Aviendha dafür rächen, doch sie ignoriert das. Es klopft und auf seine Aufforderung hin erscheint Asmodean. Rand fragt, was er will, da er ihm schon Anweisungen gegeben hat, doch der vorgebliche Barde erklärt, die Schreie aus Colavaeres Zimmer hätten bewirkt, dass jeder in den nächsten Tagen einen großen Bogen um Rand machen will. Rand fragt, ob er ihn zu Rahvin begleiten will, und Asmodean erklärt, dass er nicht stark sei, aber vielleicht wenigstens ein bisschen helfen könnte. Rand fühlt, wie er die Macht an sich zieht, doch durch Lanfears Abschirmung ist es nur ein schwaches Rinnsal. Er wünscht sich zum wiederholten Mal, er könnte die Abschirmung sehen und fragt sich, ob Lanfear vielleicht gelogen hat, als sie behauptete, diese würde sich langsam auflösen, da der Verlorene immer noch genauso wenig Saidin lenken kann, wie zuvor. Asmodean sagt, zwei Tage im Palast würden ihn nicht weiterbringen, aber er wolle seine Loyalität beweisen, indem er Rand begleitet. Er erklärt, er wäre schlimmer dran als tot, wenn Rand scheitert und als ihm endlich auffällt, dass auch Aviendha im Raum ist, sagt er, sonst könnte er keine Lieder über Rand komponieren. Rand überlegt, ob es besser wäre, ihn mit zu nehmen oder hier zu lassen und denkt, Asmodean würde immer der gleiche bleiben, also nimmt er ihn mit. Asmodean will draußen warten. Rand starrt sein Schwert an, das auf dem Bett liegt. Er befühlt den Angreal in seiner Tasche, da er an diesem Tag nicht mit Waffen töten will. Kurz überlegt er, ob er nach Tear gehen und Callandor holen soll oder vielleicht sogar das, was er in Rhuidean versteckt hat. Aber er weiß nicht, ob er sich selbst zutrauen kann, so viel Saidin zu benutzen. Er denkt daran, was er mit so viel Macht alles tun könnte und murmelt, die Welt läge auf seinen Schultern, was Aviendha dazu bringt, ihn mit Saidar hin den Hintern zu kneifen. Sie erklärt, sie hätte nur sehen wollen, ob er noch aus Fleisch und Blut besteht und Rand revanchiert sich mit einem ähnlichen Gewebe. Sie verlassen den Raum und Rand ist überrascht, dass nirgendwo Töchter des Speers zu sehen sind. Nur Mat steht da und Asmodean. Mat erklärt, dass Melindhra in der letzten Nacht versucht hatte, ihn zu töten. Er berichtet alles und Rand drückt ihm sein Mitgefühl aus. Mat sagt, sie wäre eine Schattenfreundin gewesen und Rand erklärt, er wolle Sammael so schnell wie möglich zur Strecke bringen. Mat fragt, wie viele Verlorene es dann noch gibt, doch Aviendha unterbricht ihn und fragt Rand wütend, was er den Töchtern des Speers angetan hat. Er sagt, er hätte nichts getan und Asmodean wirft ein, dass es an dem liegen könnte, was Mat getan hat. Doch Aviendha sagt, dass jede Tochter das verstehen würde und ansonsten auch nicht Rand gegenüber wütend wäre. Sie wirft Rand wieder vor, etwas schlimmes getan zu haben, doch er sagt, er hätte gar nichts getan und will aufbrechen. Er fragt Mat, ob dieser bereit ist und Mat bestätigt. Sie gehen los und Moiraine und Egwene tauchen auf. Die Aes Sedai ist an diesem Tag besonders prächtig gekleidet. Sie scheint erfreut, dass Mat sie begleitet und sagt, er solle lernen, dem Muster zu vertrauen. Dann überreicht sie Rand weitere Briefe. Er sieht überrascht, dass sie von Moiraine sind; einer ist an ihn und einer an Thom. Er fragt verwirrt, warum sie ihm einen Brief schreibt und sie erklärt, er habe sich sehr verändert und hofft, es würde reichen. Sie sagt, er solle sich mit dem Brief beschäftigen, wann immer er Zeit hat, nicht jetzt sofort und sie wüsste niemanden, der besser geeignet sei, den anderen Thom zukommen zu lassen. Dann geht sie voraus und erklärt, es gäbe etwas im Hafen, das er sehen muss. Rand ist verwirrt, doch sie lässt ihm keine Zeit, zu warten und sagt, sie habe Pferde für alle bereitstellen zu lassen. Aber Mat erklärt, eine Stunde würde nicht viel ausmachen. Asmodean sagt, es sei gut, Rand an diesem Morgen in der Stadt zu sehen, denn das würde Rahvins Spione beruhigen. Rand ist zwar nicht erfreut darüber, aber er erklärt sich einverstanden. Hadnan Kadere Es ist heiß und Hadnan Kadere schwitzt schon, obwohl es früher Morgen ist. Lanfear ist ihm nicht wieder im Traum erschienen und er weiß nicht, was er als nächstes tun soll. Auch die Person, die ihm noch in der Wüste die Nachricht hat zukommen lassen, hat er noch nicht gefunden. Es war Melindhra, die erwiesenermaßen eine Schattenfreundin ist. (Botschaften (Kapitel)) Doch er hat einige Menschen gesehen, die öfter als andere am Hafen waren. Eine Gruppe, angeführt von Rand und Moiraine, reitet ein und Jubel ertönt. Auch Mat wird bejubelt. Er ist erleichtert, dass die Aes Sedai ausnahmsweise am Ende der Wagenkolonne beginnt, die Gegenstände zu überprüfen. Am Tag zuvor hatte Moiraine die Plane von dem seltsamen verdrehten Türrahmen entfernen lassen und niemand hatte es gewagt, sie wieder darauf zu legen, da jeder sich fürchtete. * Herid: Mann, der in Rhuidean halb in den Ter'angreal gefallen ist. Er war danach nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf gewesen. War der erste von seinen Fahrern, der verschwand, sobald sie den Jangai-Pass überquert hatten. Kadere versucht, keinen der Reiter zu beachten, doch ihm fällt auf, dass keine Töchter des Speers Rand begleiten. Verwirrt denkt er darüber nach, als ihn eine Frau anspricht und er Keille Shaogi erkennt. Er ist fassungslos, weil er sicher war, dass sie in der Wüste umgekommen ist, aber er folgt ihr in seinen Wagen. Er hofft, von ihr ein paar Antworten zu erhalten und will sie wenn nötig opfern, um sich selbst zu retten, wenn man ihm seine Fehler vorhält. Aber als er im Wagen ist, muss er schockiert erkennen, dass nicht Keille ihn erwartet, sondern Lanfear. Zitternd fällt er auf die Knie und fragt, wie er ihr dienen kann. Sie fordert ihn auf, ihr zu erzählen, was in der Zwischenzeit mit Rand geschehen ist, da sie zu beschäftigt war, um ihn zu überwachen. Kadere strengt sich an, um ihr alles zu erzählen, was er beobachtet und gehört hat und je mehr er sagt, desto finsterer wird ihre Miene. Rand al'Thor Rand ist ungeduldig, während er darauf wartet, was Moiraine ihm zeigen will. Sie reckt sich an einem Wagen hoch, auf dem er die zwei Fässer erkennen kann, in denen die Cuendillar-Siegel verpackt sind. Er kann die Verderbnis des Dunklen Königs deutlich spüren. Moiraine antwortet nicht. Sie sagt nur, etwas würde dort in Sicherheit sein und läuft dann an den Wagen entlang nach vorn. Rand fragt Egwene ärgerlich, ob Moiraine ihr etwas gesagt hätte,doch Egwene weiß es auch nicht. Aviendha sagt, er solle der Aes Sedai vertrauen. Grimmig sagt Rand, er wolle es herausfinden und will Asmodean einen Befehl geben, doch an Kaderes Wagen explodiert die Wand und Trümmerteile reißen die Aiel nieder. Rand weiß sofort, was los ist. Er rennt nach vorn und Lanfear kommt aus dem Wagen. Sie hält Kaderes Haut in der Hand, als hätte sie sie ihm in einem Stück abgezogen und wirft sie Rand entgegen, während sie schreit, dass der Fahrende Händler ihr alles erzählt hat: dass er mit einer anderen Frau geschlafen hat. Bevor er noch etwas tun kann, rennt Moiraine auf Lanfear zu. Doch Lan ist schneller und zieht sein Schwert und greift die Verlorene an, obwohl Moiraine es ihm verbietet. Doch er rennt gegen eine unsichtbare Wand und wird zurückgeschleudert. Moiraine kann zu Lanfear vordringen, die sie jedoch nur leicht überrascht mustert und dann davonschleudert. Im Hafen bricht Chaos aus und die Schiffer versuchen zu fliehen. Aiel verschleiern sich, um sich auf Lanfear zu stürzen und werden von Feuerbällen getötet. Lanfear geht auf Rand zu, als würden nur sie beide existieren und er greift so schnell wie möglich nach Saidin und löscht die Flammen der brennenden Menschen, dann webt er eine Kuppel um sie, um alle draußen zu halten. Lanfears Angriffe prallen daran ab und verlöschen, und er fragt sich, ob Lews Therin ihm dieses Gewebe eingegeben hat. Er bemerkt, dass Egwene und Aviendha ihm in die Kuppel gefolgt sind und hofft, dass sie Lanfear abschirmen können. Die Verlorene schneidet seine Stränge ab und fragt wütend, wer Aviendha ist, während sie die beiden Frauen angreift und ihnen Schmerzen zufügt. Rand ist innerlich ganz ruhig und kalt. Ein Gedanke kommt auf, der nicht von ihm ist und ihm zeigt, wie er Lanfears Stränge mit Hilfe von Geist, Feuer und Erde abschneiden kann. Lanfear taumelt, während Egwene und Aviendha zu Boden fallen. Die Verlorene schreit, dass Lews Therin ihr gehört. * Stränge abschneiden: man verwebt Geist auf eine bestimmte Art mit Erde und Feuer. LEws Therin bringt es Rand bei. Rand verneint und denkt, dass er sie unter allen Umständen von den beiden Frauen ablenken muss. Er sagt, dass er nie ihr gehörte, sondern immer nur Ilyena. In sich fühlt er Verzweiflung und muss sich beherrschen, um Rand al'Thor zu bleiben. Er sagt, dass er niemals eine Verlorene lieben wird. Schmerz zeigt sich in ihrem Gesicht und sie sagt, dass er sterben muss, wenn er nicht ihr gehören kann. Sie greift ihn an und löst unerträgliche Schmerzen aus, er hat das Gefühl, sein Herz schlägt nicht mehr und versucht, ihre Stränge abzuschneiden, was ihm fast zu spät gelingt. Lanfears Schock dadurch gibt ihm den nötigen Moment, um sich zu erholen und er greift sie seinerseits an, aber sie kann jeden seiner Stränge abschneiden. Während er angreift, geht er auf sie zu, doch sie erkennt, was er vor hat und geht rückwärts, während sie ihn weiter abwehrt und sagt, er würde langsam und qualvoll sterben. Sie versucht, ihn abzuschirmen und er kann es nur mühsam aufhalten, und muss sich dann gegen viele weitere, schnelle Versuche wehren. In seinem Kopf versucht Lews Therins Stimme ihm zu sagen, wie er sie besiegen kann, doch er fürchtet, dass der andere ihn übernehmen würde, wenn er es zulässt. Lanfear droht ihm weiter und er sieht, dass sie inzwischen auf einen der Wagen geklettert ist, auf dem sich der Türrahmen-''Ter'angreal'' befindet. Rand packt den Angreal in seiner Tasche und zieht mehr Saidin, weil er sicher ist, dass er schwerer abzuschirmen ist, je mehr Macht er hält. Lanfear verheißt ihm schmerzen und plötzlich fühlt er sie am ganzen Körper, während ihre Versuche, ihn abzuschirmen, immer schneller kommen. Er weiß, dass er sie töten kann, doch Bilder von toten Frauen tauchen in seinem Kopf auf und er weiß, dass er es nicht über sie bringt. Er weiß, dass er sterben wird, weil er sich nicht überwinden kann, noch mal eine Frau zu töten. * Frauen, die wegen Rand gestorben sind. ** Die Händlerin, die mit den Schattenfreunden gekommen war, um ihn zu töten, als er allein auf dem Weg nach Tear war Moiraine Damodred Moiraine erhebt sich unsicher. Ihr Blick sucht Lan, der zuckt, vielleicht um wieder aufzustehen, doch sie verdrängt jeden Gedanken an ihn. Er hat ihr schon so oft das Leben gerettet und sie hat alles dafür getan, dass er jetzt auch überleben wird, wenn auch ohne sie. Sie hört Lachen und sieht Rand auf dem Boden knien, wie ihm Tränen über das Gesicht laufen. Sie fragt sich schaudernd, ob er wahnsinnig geworden ist. Der Anblick von Lanfear trifft sie wie ein Schlag, weil sie diesen Augenblick seit Rhuidean so oft im Traum vor sich gesehen hat. Sie sieht, wie die Verlorene mit einem Angreal an ihrem Handgelenk spielt, das Moiraine einen Tag zuvor aus einem Wagen geholt und auf dem Boden hatte liegen lassen. * Angreal eines Akrobaten, der sich rückwärts beugt, um seine Fußknöchel zu berühren. Armreif. Man sieht erst auf genaueren Blick, dass seine Arme und beine aneinander gefesselt sind. angedunkeltes Elfenbein. Als sie auf den Wagen steigt, auf dem Lanfear steht, merkt die Verlorene es gar nicht, denn sie ist zu sehr auf Rand konzentriert. In Moiraine steigt kurz die Hoffnung auf, dass sie das Schicksal doch noch ändern könnte, doch sie weiß, dass das nicht geht. Ohne zu zögern ergreift sie Saidar und stürzt sich auf Lanfear. Die Verlorene bemerkt es zu spät und dreht sich zu ihr um. Moiraine entreißt ihr den Armreif und beide stürzen in den Verdrehter rotsteinerner Türrahmen-Ter'angreal. Dies erklärt die vielen eindringlichen Andeutungen Moiraines, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit haben. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Aviendha * Asmodean - auch als Jasin Natael * Mat Cauthon * Moiraine Damodred * Egwene al'Vere * Hadnan Kadere * Lanfear - auch als Keille Shaogi und Mierin * Lan Mandragoran * Lews Therin Telamon Tiere * Jeade'en Erwähnt * Rahvin * Sulin * Enaila * Somara * Lamelle * Rhuarc * Amys * Bair * Melaine * Sorilea * Elayne Trakand * Meilan Mendiana * Maringil * Colavaere Saighan * Lanfear * Melindhra * Sammael * Thom Merrilin * Herid (Fahrer) * Bael * Ilyena Therin Moerelle Gruppen * Ta'veren * Wiedergeborener Drache * Car'a'carn * Aiel ** Lehrling der Weisen Frauen * Verlorene * Aes Sedai ** Blaue Ajah * Aufgenommene * Traumgängerin Erwähnt * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Verlorene * Clanhäuptlinge * Töchter des Speers * Haus Damodred * Schattenfreunde * Behüter Orte * Cairhien (Nation) ** Cairhien (Hauptstadt) *** Sonnenpalast *** Hafen Erwähnt * Caemlyn * Illian (Nation) * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Zwei Flüsse ** Weinquellen-Schenke * Rhuidean * Aiel-Wüste ** Jangai-Pass * Rückgrat der Welt * Rands Schule in Cairhien Gegenstände * Lamans Schwert * Drachengürtelschnalle * Drachenszepter * Dunkelgrüner sitzender Mann-Angreal * Großer Schlangenring * Kesiera - als kleiner blauer Edelstein * verdrehter rotsteinerner Türrahmen-Ter'angreal * Siegel * dunkler Elfenbeinarmreif-Angreal Erwähnt * Callandor * Sonnenthron Sonstige * Ji'e'toh * Prophezeiungen von Rhuidean * Wahre Quelle ** Saidin ** Luft verfestigen - als Kuppel aus Luft ** Gewebe abschneiden - als Stränge durchtrennen ** Abschirmung Aiel Verwandtschaftsgrade * Nächstschwester Sprichworte * Der Schöpfer schuf die Frau, um dem Auge zu gefallen und den Verstand zu trüben. Kategorie:Der Drache schlägt zurück (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien